


Bedtime fun

by pipoca



Category: Jordan Henderson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jordan Henderson - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipoca/pseuds/pipoca
Summary: Jordan Henderson decide fazer algumas brincadeirinhas noturnas com você.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bed time fun](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233245) by Isabella. 



> Hello people!
> 
> Primeira vez que eu posto algo aqui. Essa é uma tradução que fiz de uma imagine do sexualfootballblog.tumblr.com
> 
>  Boa leitura!

Você geme enquanto Jordan amarra cada um dos membros de seu corpo em cantos diferentes da cama. Jordan gostava de joguinhos de madrugada na cama com você de tempos em tempos, apesar de você gostar dos jogos dele, era o desconhecido que te assustava.  
Jordan se posicionou entre suas pernas, que estavam espalhadas para ele. Ele lhe penetra com dois dedos, torcendo, girando e correndo os dedos dele sobre o ponto G enviando ondas de prazer pelo seu corpo. Você se lamentou com a sensação de vazio quando ele repentinamente tirou os dedos da sua intimidade.  
Pouco depois você ouve um som vibrado familiar e Jordan busca seu vibrador favorito até que você o veja em frente a você e então ele vai descendo com o vibrador pelo seu corpo. Vibrando sob seus mamilos, seu estomago e então finalmente Jordan o pressionou sob sua intimidade, não empurrando o vibrador, apenas deixando-a vibrar no lado de fora de você. Você geme de prazer e movimenta seus quadris para tentar posicionar o vibrador mais perto da sua intimidade mas as cordas enroladas em torno das suas pernas a impedem de se mover.  
“Ooh sua garota safada, o quanto você quer isso?” disse Jordan, dando risadinhas.  
“Eu quero tanto, por favor me dê isso” Você geme em pura frustração.  
Jordan coloca o vibrador dentro de você devagar, e só para quando o vibrador alcança o doce ponto dentro de você. Você geme enquanto ondas e ondas de vibração correm pelo seu corpo. Assim que o vibrador está totalmente dentro de você, Jordan o deixa no lugar e se senta numa cadeira próxima a cama. Você está muito molhada porque as vibrações estão rolando dentro de você e sua necessidade de gozar está próxima. Você olha intensamente Jordan que tem os olhares dele totalmente voltados pra você. E então as vibrações dentro de você ficam tão fortes que você chega ao ápice fortemente, deixando os lençóis da cama molhados enquanto o vibrador continua.  
Jordan volta para a cama e gentilmente tira o vibrador e o joga no chão, pingando com seus líquidos.  
“Você quer meu pau agora, babe?”  
Você sinaliza com a cabeça “é claro”

“Ótimo”  
Jordan solta cada uma de suas amarras e se posiciona entre suas pernas, levantando sua cintura e penetrando o seu membro quente e duro em você. Ele usa a cabeça de seu pênis para esfregar pra cima e pra baixo em seu clitóris e então novamente penetra-la. Ele deslizou tão facilmente que chegou ao máximo em poucos segundos sem se preocupar em parar ele movimentou seu membro em todo o caminho de volta, preenchendo-a com suas fortes e profundas estocadas, e o orgasmo dele se aproximando. Você consegue sentir o gotejo do pré gozo dele em seu corpo. Ele aperta seus quadris com ainda mais força e estoca ainda mais intensamente enquanto e então o orgasmo dele chega, seus quadris tem espasmos e você sente o líquido quente dele te completando. Jordan tira seu membro imediatamente e se deita na cama ao seu lado.  
“Eu mal posso esperar para os eventos de amanhã a noite” ele brinca.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
